


Good Christian

by NicNack4U



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, American Politics, Anti-Donald Trump, Anti-God, Children, Gen, Haiku, Mentioned Donald Trump, Misogyny, Period Typical Attitudes, Poetry, Police Brutality, Politics, Racism, Sexism, Warning: Donald Trump, anti-Christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: A haiku I, a disabled bisexual woman, wrote in response to Trump, Trump supporters and the modern Republican Party.
Kudos: 8





	Good Christian

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you follow me here, then you know this is far different from my usual works. If you follow me here and on Twitter, then you already know my thoughts and opinions on Trump and the modern Republican Party. So, this haiku should come as no surprise to you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" 

You say to me when I express my political fears, worries and doubts

"You're lying!" you say to me when I show you Trump's dark history

"You're lying! Fake news!" You screech when I share with you the political and social news that matter the most to me

"Trump is a good Christian!" you spit out while children are in cages and millions are dead

"I'm a good Christian! Flawed, but good!" you speak while people still live out on the streets

While children are still in foster homes

"I'm a good Christian! Trump's a good Christian!" you screech while those of us who are disabled still get called

Awful, nasty things while we struggle to get good, 

Affordable healthcare

"I'm a good Christian! Obama was the worst Pres.

Ever!" you spew your lies

While the rest of our country cries and dies

"I'm a good Christian!" you snap while the racism you deny still exists keeps existing 

While the rest of us keep resisting you wanting to go back to "the gold ol' days"

The old days where women were told to stay quiet and told to stay in the kitchen 

The old days where things for women, people of color and the disabled were so much worse

"Put God back in schools!" you screech, ignoring that not everyone is Christian like you

Not everyone is or will be like you, and you say that you respect that,

But your actions do not reflect your words

You do not respect people not like you

So, why should we respect you?

"Vote blue!" we say

Because we respect all walks of life

While you so-called "good Christians" don't care about anyone else's strife


End file.
